the doctors kid
by Harriet Jones prime minister
Summary: A story about the doctors kid who's dramatic enough life takes a turn for the worst.
1. nooo (06-26 16:43:13)

She pulls back the lever and grins at him in a manner that she picked up from him. Years, since she can remember, this is how long she has been travelling with him and this is how long she has lived. Admittedly she was alive back on the planet of the time Lords but the moment her and Susan foreman and the doctor ran away. Susan is, was her niece but they lost contact with her as the weezed off in their broken tardis. This was so many years ago now and she is starting to forget how Susan looked and acted and even sounded like.

"Vienna, are you alright?" the doctor himself asks as she blinks out of her day dreams.

"I am, sorry, I just fazed out for a few

seconds there. You know what I'm like Doctor. Here, run and check on the engine will you? It should be all fixed up." Vienna tells him, stumbling over the words. He sprints off like the engines are about to run off. He was luck, he has always had good regenerations, always handsome and sure of himself in someway. Vienna wasn't as lucky over the years and she has gone through body after body that has just sucked, always some issue. The issue with the current one is that she has a stutter for no apparent reason.

Vienna counts on her fingers how many regenerations her fathers had. 11. He seems to be getting younger rather than older, but if she knows him, she knows his body age jumps about a bit. Unlike her then, always young, early teens mostly and always wearing glasses. God damn those glasses, they always break a lot when she is running about after her fool of a father.

A light on the console begins to flash, a light that shouldn't flash at all. She calls for the doctor but he's gone far away into the main engines, which is miles under her feet.

"doctor?" she calls down an intercom but the only reply is static and an odd bleeping noise. The light on the console flashes faster and faster until it blows out. Then the whole console room goes dark where the only light comes from exploding bulbs about her, little bursts of orange and red.

"I'd love to say run, but there's nowhere to go now." a voice says behind her, Vienna jerks around only to hear a dull thud and feel a painful thwack against her head. She falls to the ground and it finally goes fully dark.

To be continued.

What do you think? It's my first published fan fiction so don't be too harsh. Thanks for reading.


	2. Myster! 2

She wakes up to a cold feeling in her toes. Automatically she attempts to run her eyes but finds she can't move her hands. "what on earth?!" she calls out loud without meaning to. A shadow moves far away from her, for she hasn't got her glasses on. "hello? Who are you?" Vienna calls out for the shadow to hear.

"I'm not here." a voice whispers, it sounds so close but it can't be.

"Sorry what was that? Perhaps hitting me on the head damaged my hearing somewhat. Come out." Vienna says, trying to squint at the shadow.

"I said I'm not here!" The whisper voice shouts. She recoils, banging her head against something that feels like a machine.

"I hate to break it to you, but I can see you. I'm looking right at you." Vienna says, trying to find some mutual ground with this odd blob.

"I am the shadows of someone. We carry messages to others." The shadow comes closer.

"Oh, I see! Do you have a message for me then? Or whoever has me here. Ohhhhh, who does have me here? Someone very special I imagine." Vienna laughs in vain.

"I have messages from an man called John Smith. One for you and one for Jue." The shadows whisper.

"John Smith? Oh the doctor. What does he say to me twice?" Vienna asks.

"once. The other is for Jue." the shadows condense slightly as they talk.

"why'd you say you aren't here?" She asks.

"I was instructed to by doctor Smith."

"Whats my messages anyway?"

"single message not two, the other is for Jue."

"what ever, just tell me."

"is as follows: Vienna, don't try to escape, because you'd never make it, I must come and get you. Don't trust the forces, they aren't as they seem. Don't worry, I'll come." The voice that comes this time isn't the whispers, it's the doctors, plain as day.

Just as Vienna is about to say something a person charges straight into the room with a invisible bubble of anger around him. He is tall and thin with ash blonde hair and a slightly crocked grin. Time Lord.

"Who the God damn he'll are you?!" Vienna yells.

"I'm upset you didn't recognise me, my dear child. It's only been a few years. You'll do nicely for my plan." the mysterious man says. Mysterious. Myster. Master.

"MASTER?!" Vienna yells. He nods and grins.

"Good luck in escaping this one, Vi. Your precious doctors not coming. I DEALT WITH HIM!" the master laughs uncontrollably.

To be continued.


	3. Three, shadows

" _Are you planning to to tell me what this amazing plan is? Because I'm going to need to know if I'm going to stop you. And you can sure as he'll bet on my stopping you."_ Vienna tells him, yanking on the chains that secure her so tightly.

 **"How exactly do you plan on doing that when you are chained up the way you are. Besides, you'll find out my plan when it begins to take place, and it will. Believe me you aren't going to want to miss it. It's so good I think even you miss goody will want in on it. Oh wait, you are in it!"** The master laughs cruelly, walking closer to Vienna as she trys to squirm her way out. This man needs to be stopped, I Vienna thinks, but I can't from here.

 _"I'm not as good as you seem to think I am, master, you've missed me having teenager faze. Blew up a few planets and sun's recently. Not even my own father could stop me, but I'm going to stop YOU!"_ Vienna yells at him. The master suddenly turns to the shadows and crosses his arms.

 **"What is it now? Is it the high counsel again?"** The master asks it.

 _"THE HIGH COUNSEL?! Where are we then?" Vienna asks._

 **"Shut up!!"** the master shouts at her, swinging around and almost hitting her. **"And I mean it! This is the end of the universe, so just stop and listen to what I have to say."** Vienna grits her teeth in a vain attempt to stop herself bursting into tears.

 _"Sorry."_ She whispers.

 **"I don't care. Now shadows talk."**


	4. Four, welcome Miss who

The shadows seem to squirm slightly as the master turns his full attention towards them. Vienna does her best to slowly slip her hands out of the chains.

"Your companion has a message. Please call her to me. I repeat, your companion has a message, please call her to me." The shadows whisper.

 **"you go, "** The master commands the shadows. **"I'm far too busy to be dealing with that thing."** He hisses.

"Records show that Jue is your daughter. She is a time lord, so you must fetch her."

 **"For Omegas sake! Watch the kid, shadow."** The master walks off cursing. The moment he is out of sight the shadows begin to whisper.

"our master is powerful, but his plan will make him more so. The cult of Shadowmaina is fearful of him, but you are the key. The make or break. You decide it all some how. If he has you he can destroy us all, if he doesn't we may be able to defeat him. Will you help us to save the universe?"

 _"Yes, but answer me this, where are we?"_ Vienna asks the shadows. What gender is the shadows? Do they have genders? Can they change them? Vienna wonders.

"We are on the planet of the time Lords, long and far under the ground." Vienna gasps.

 _"Surely not?"_

"Welcome to Gallifrey, miss who. It's been a while."


	5. Five, the final zapp

The master runs back in half dragging half carrying a sheepish girl who struggles against him.

 **"Jue say something then!"** The master commands her.

 ** _"Yes sir, sorry sir."_** The girls says.

 **"Three bags full sir! Get to it. And make sure it works this time."** He yells, pushing his daughter toward Vienna. She stumbles slightly, clearly a clumsy soul.

 ** _"I'm very sorry about this by the way. I'm Jue."_** The girl called Jue tells her, blushing slightly.

 _"I am Vienna. And can I ask you something Jue?"_ Vienna asks. The girl nods, looking over at her father who is busying himself with the shadow. _"What's this master plan your father has cooked up?" Jue laughs at her pun._

 _ **"Your not supposed to know. Sorry."**_ Vienna grins.

" _don't be!" the girl presses the machine a few times and sparks fly. "After all, there's nothing anyone can do now. Nothing at all. Tell the doctor I'm sorry. Tell him his daughter is sorry."_ A sharp zap shoots through her body and her mind goes blank.

So I think this is it now. A crumby ending I know but I'm going to try and write something classic. Try and find it through my page. Comment what you though. XD


End file.
